Somnium
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: Ele havia sonhado mais uma vez com aquela cena. E acordou assustado assim que tudo era engolido por um vazio negro. Remus Lupin e Sirius Black. Universo Alternativo.
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

* * *

_Quando ele se descobre preso em uma teia de acontecimentos_.

- Venha logo para a sala de emergências. É um caso de _urgência_, Remus!

_Quando alguém abala todas as certezas e crenças que ele sempre julgou serem certas. _

"Sou responsável pelos meus sonhos."

_Quando ele sente que existem forças maiores que influenciam seus atos_.

"Deixe de idiotices, Remus Lupin! O que poderia sair do planejado?"

_Ele acha que fugir é a melhor solução..._

- Senhores passageiros, o vôo A154 com destino à Paris irá decolar dentro de quarenta e cinco minutos. Tenham uma boa viagem.

_mas ele se esquece... _

Ele sairia do país por causa daquele homem, fugiria do alance de suas garras e de seu olhar.

_que não tem poder nenhum sobre a realidade_.

- Ia fugir de mim, _Remmie_ ?

**Somnium**

_Porque o seu maior pesadelo pode se tornar real..._


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

"_A experiência confirma nossa visão de que sonhamos  
com maior freqüência com as coisas que centralizam  
nossas mais vivas paixões." _

Ele havia sonhado mais uma vez com aquela cena. E acordou assustado assim que tudo era engolido por um vazio negro. Respirou fundo e tentou tomar consciência de onde estava, do que estava fazendo.

_Grande besteira! Foi apenas um sonho..._ Mas ele sabia que não era _apenas_ um sonho: era a imagem que vinha lhe perseguindo há noites sem fim, desde uma época em que ele não conseguia recordar.

_Ou sim_, disse para si mesmo. Ele recordava quando os sonhos começaram a invadir a sua mente, quando aquelas imagens iniciaram seu ciclo de depertares no escuro. _Desde que eu o conheci_.

Remus Lupin levantou da cama e se dirigiu para sua escrivaninha bem arrumada. Todos os papéis se mantinham em demasiada ordem, como sempre havia sido. Desde muito pequeno, Remus tomou _ordem_ como um cântico de liberdade, que deveria ser seguido e pronunciado em qualquer caso de descontrole. E ordenar seus pensamentos era o que ele mais queria naquele momento...

Passou os olhos sobre aquele livro que estava bem ao centro de sua mesa de estudos, e riu quando se lembrou do motivo que o fizera retirar aquele exemplar da biblioteca: interpretar seus sonhos. Pensou em quão verdadeiras as palavras de Freud eram e tentou se concentrar no último mantra de ajuda que conseguira formar: _Sou responsável pelos meus sonhos_.

Repetira, como em todo aquele último mês, a frase que tanto se orgulhara em conseguir formular. Mas agora já não tinha mais a mesma convicção inicial - a realidade era responsável pelos fatos dos sonhos, mas infelizmente, Remus não tinha poder nenhum sobre o mundo real.

Deixando Freud de lado, abriu uma daquelas gavetas que se estendiam pela parte inferior da escrivaninha, e tirou de lá um passaporte. Ele sentiu um solavanco e levou sua mão direita até a testa, enquanto brincava com aquele pedaço de papel entre os dedos da mão esquerda.

Aquelas letras que preenchiam seu visto lhe diziam apenas uma coisa: _liberdade_. Logo ele estaria longe da Inglaterra, longe de sua vida normal, longe _dele_. Ele sairia do país por causa daquele homem, fugiria do alance de suas garras e de seu olhar.

Largou o passaporte novamente na gaveta e voltou a se postar entre seus cobertores. Ele conseguiria fugir _dele_. Mas como fugiria de si mesmo?

_oOo_

- Senhores passageiros, o vôo A154 com destino à Paris irá decolar dentro de trinta minutos. Tenham uma boa viagem.

_Terei_, afrmou Remus para si mesmo.

Os ponteiros do relógio de Remus marcavam cinco e quinze. A escuridão da noite ainda não havia se dissipado, e Remus sentiu um calafrio quando olhou para o saguão de espera do aeroporto de Heathrow. Desejou ter escolhido um lugar menos movimentado para poder viajar, mas lembrou-se que estava fazendo uma _viagem de passeio_, e que as pessoas desconfiariam se ele simplesmente sumisse. Era melhor todos acharem que o jovem cirurgião Remus Lupin queria dar um tempo na sua tão ocupada vida, respirando os ares da Cidade Luz.

Segurou o carrinho de bagagens com mais força, e tentou se acalmar. Ele não precisava se preocupar, afinal. Não fizera nada de errado. Pelo menos nada que alguém _soubesse_. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, enquanto sua mente tentava dispersar aquele sentimento de que algo não estava saindo como ele planejara.

_Deixe de idiotices, Remus Lupin! O que poderia sair do planejado?_ Tentou não imaginar o que estava acontecendo no Queen's Hospital, nas prováveis fofocas e nos cochichos solenes sobre sua pessoa. Remus sabia que seus colegas de trabalho o achavam extremamente _estranho_, para não dizer coisa pior. Ele nunca se importara em ser calado, calmo e um tanto taciturno. Na verdade, o jovem nunca gostou muito de popularidade e manifestações públicas. Era um dos melhores neuro-cirurgiões desta nova geração, mas nem por isso abondanara seu ar humilde e sua casa simples no subúrbio de Londres. Lupin sempre desejou ter uma vida calma, voltada ao propósito de ajudar os outros.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos e olhou mais uma vez ao seu redor. Queria, por tudo o quanto era sagrado, que sua vida se mantivesse naquele ritmo, que sua solidão não fosse assim tão comentada, nem tão especulada. Desejava nunca ter conhecido aquele sujeito. Desejou que as coisas nunca tivessem chegado àquele nível. Remus não queria ter se envolvido com _ele_. E, quem sabe, ele poderia ter poupado sua alma imaculada, sua tão nobre vontade de ajudar.

Fora a sua solidão que o tornara frágil ao ponto de se deixar conduzir por aquela vontade insaciável de seguir o que o outro dizia, de ser seu cúmplice. Ele se sentiu nojento, e se odiou por não conseguir afastar este sentimento. Sabia que tinha sido usado. Pior que isso: aquele homem havia brincado com seus sentimentos. _Seu tolo sonhador_, repreendeu-se. _Que seja a primeira e última vez que você acredita no que os outros dizem! Não existem boas pessoas neste mundo_. Ele _foi a prova disso_...

- Passageiros do vôo A154 com destino à Paris, queiram se apresentar no portão de embarque número 5.

Remus olhou novamente no relógio e seguiu pelo saguão movimentado até o portão que era anunciado pela voz afetada daquela mulher, enquanto relaxava diante da perspectiva de deixar tudo para trás. Avistou seu destino e apressou o passo, empurrando com mais força sua bagagem. Não que o carrinho estivesse pesado, mas Remus sentia que suas forças estavam lhe abandonando.

Sempre fora um homem correto. Sempre pagara seus impostos, respeitava todos e dava dinheiro aos mendigos. Nunca partiu o coração de nenhuma moça - talvez apenas o da dra. Tonks -, nunca se metera em brigas. Por que fugia, então? Por que um erro manchava uma vida sempre muito dedicada? Remus achava que tinha uma chance de concertar o que fizera de errado, mas ele não tinha a capacidade de trazer ninguém de volta à vida...

Seu estômago revirou e ele se sentiu muito desconfortável. Ele _matara_. Isso não tinha perdão. E estava fugindo para conseguir livrar a sua pele antes que alguém descobrisse alguma relação entre a sua pessoa e a morte daquela mulher. Remus sabia que a descoberta seria uma questão de tempo, e sabia também que a culpa cairia muito mais sobre si do que sobre o outro. Afinal de contas, Remus era um médico, enquanto o outro era apenas um homem comum...

Um grupo de jovens atravessou seu caminho, bloqueando momentaneamente sua passagem e sua visão. Remus Lupin tentou desviar, mas logo estava no meio daquele fervilhão de adolescentes com carrinhos de bagagens, rindo e conversando alto. Com uma lamúria baixa, ele conseguiu se virar e sair daquela muvuca. Enquanto tentava se recuperar daquele lance de azar, Remus sentiu uma mão lhe prender o braço, apertando com força, estancando a circulação. Voltou o corpo de forma a encarar quem lhe impedia de continuar seu caminho com uma careta de grande insatisfação, preparando-se para reclamar. Sua expresão se desfez na hora em que seu olhar caiu sobre um par de olhos azuis acinzentados. Seu semblante mudou de irritado para apavorado quando reconheceu o homem de cabelos negros que estava lhe segurando. Sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas quando um sorriso se esgueirou bela beira dos lábio de seu opressor.

Mecanicamente seu queixo caiu quando o cheiro do outro invadiu sua narinas, indicando proximidade corporal. Remus fechou os olhos quando a voz rouca e afiada saiu dos lábios daquele homem alto.

- Ia fugir de mim, _Remmie_?

Remus sentiu uma onda de choque enquanto seu maior pesadelo virava realidade.

_

* * *

Uma pequena notinha sobre o nome da fic..._  
Lá estava eu, como toda pessoa dedicada, lendo _A interpretação dos sonhos_ para complementar um estudo por curiosidade sobre sonhos, quando encontrei a palavra _somnium_, que se referia à uma classificação antiga feita para os sonhos que precisavam ser interpretados e que supostamente determinavam o futuro.

O trecho citado no início é de _J. G. E. Maass_, escrito no livro _A interpretação dos sonhos_, de Sigmund Freud.

Obrigada.


	3. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

_Março de 1989, Londres._

Remus Lupin estava sentado naquele pub calmo e bem freqüentado, quando seu celular tocou. Era uma chamada do número particular da dra. Tonks. O homem suspirou enquanto segurava o aparelho em suas mãos. Decidiu que não atenderia e tentou ignorar aquele barulho irritante que estava começando a preencher o ar ao seu redor. Pensou em trocar de número ou comprar um celular novo apenas para que ela não mais conseguisse perturbar sua paz.

_Que droga de mulher que não me deixa em paz!_ Remus queria ser grosseiro com ela e dizer qua não gostava daquele seu jeito atrapalhado, daquele seu sorriso exuberante, daquele seu penteado moderno e daquela sua forma despreocupada. Mas ele não tinha coragem de dizer que não gostava dela, porque isso seria aceitar que não era apto a amar. Não era a primeira vez que uma mulher se aproximava dele, assim como não era a primeira vez que ele tentava manter distância.

Tomou mais um gole do seu wísque. Sempre aparecia naquele bar nas sextas-feiras: o ambiente era calmo e aconchegante, trazendo um leve sopro de conforto para a vida de Remus.

Seu celular voltou a tocar naquele instante, e ele já estava começando uma enxurrada de maldições contra Tonks, quando percebeu que o número não era o dela. _O número da sala dos médicos_, reconheceu. Ficou olhando aparvalhado enquanto a luz do visor brilhava.

- Alô - disse com voz solícita, quando atendeu. - Remus Lupin falando.

- Que diabos, Remus! - Remus soltou um muxoxo quando reconheceu a voz da dra. Tonks. - Onde você deixou o seu comunicador?

- Oras! O meu comunicador está... - parou a frase no meio ao perceber que o havia deixado dentro do carro.

- Eu estou tentando lhe chamar há alguns minuto e você não responde!

- Bem... - Remus sentiu a face corar.

- Venha logo para a sala de emergências.

Remus sentiu um leve torpor no seu corpo.

- É um caso de _urgência_, Remus!

E ela desligou. Lupin se levantou rápido, deixou algum dinheiro sobre a mesa e se dirigiu até a saída. Correu até o estacionamento e entrou no carro. Acelerou e se dirigiu até o centro, onde estava localizado o Queen's Hospital, seu posto de trabalho.

A velocidade na qual ele estava excedia o limite permitido naquela região, mas ele não ligou para isso naquele instatnte. Acelerou mais um pouco e se manteve concentrado na direção. Diminuiu a velocidade ao fazer uma curva, e assim que estava se aprontando para voltar a acelerar, um corpo invadiu o espaço a sua frente, acertando em cheio o pára-brisa do seu carro. Remus levou o pé ao freio rapidamente e sua cabeça foi lançada de encontro ao volante: em sua pressa, esquecera de colocar o cinto.

Enquanto sua visão ainda estava turva, e ele sentia um filete de sangue escorrer pela testa, ouviu algumas vozes e barulhos e logo sentiu um par de mãos fortes puxando seu braço.

- O senhor está bem?

Remus tentou ajustar o foco da visão e se manter de pé. Um homem vestindo roupas simples e usando óculos lhe segurava, enquanto ele via alguma movimentação ao seu lado. _Eu bati em alguém_... Remus processou a informação que seu cérebro formava e se aprumou.

- Onde está a pessoa?

O homem continuava lhe segurando.

- Calma. O senhor está bem?

- Sim, sim - assentiu Remus. - Mas eu bati em alguém... Onde está a pessoa?

Remus olhou ao seu redor, e viu que havia um homem no chão, deitado, rodeado por algumas pessoas que estavam passando pela rua na hora do ocorrido.

- Não mexa nele!

Seu grito soou mais estridente do que ele fora capaz de pensar. Livrou-se do homem que lhe segurava e, ainda com os passos um pouco incertos, se aproximou da vítima.

- Chamem uma ambulância - ordenou enquanto se abaixava e sentia o pulso dele. Lupin viu um ferimento despontando sangue na testa, empapando os cabelos negros. A pele do homem caído, levemente amorenada, estava suja com uma poeira negra que provinha do chão. Suas pernas estavam em um ângulo estranho. Remus levou sua mão até seu próprio machucado. _Que merda!_, praguejou. - Alguém já chamou uma ambulância?

- Sim - Remus reconheceu a voz do homem que havia lhe segurado. - Já estão à caminho.

- Ótimo.

Remus se sentou ao lado do homem que ele atropelara. Suas mãos tremiam e sua mente vagava para um telefonema que havia recebido antes.

- Eu preciso do meu celular.

Voltou para o carro e viu que o seu celular estava quebrado. Precisava avisar Tonks que ele havia se envolvido em um acidente.

- Eu já disse pra não mexer nele!

Uma mulher fazia menção de mover as pernas do homem.

- Eu ia virar as perna dele e...

- Deixe ele assim até que a ambulância chegue.

- Mas ele pode ter quebrado a perna! - ralhou a mulher.

Remus analisou suas vestes e pensou que provavelmente ela deveria ser uma prostituta. Deu-se conta de que estava em um bairro muito pobre e, com certeza, perigoso.

- Escute - disse enquanto se aproximava -, eu sou médico, sei o que estou fazendo. Ninguém vai mover o corpo dele. Se foi apenas uma perna fraturada, melhor. Mas há o risco de rompimento de vértebras e compressão da medula.

Viu que as pessoas pouco entenderam o que ele falava.

- Ele deve ter algum documento. É melhor dar uma olhada, pra ligar pra alguém avisando que ele foi atropelado.

O médico olhou para o homem que falava: era franzino e tinha uma expresão de cachorro doente, mas estava certo.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada.

Voltou a se sentar ao lado do moreno e sentiu uma pontada no peito. _Meu Deus! Espero que não tenha fraturado nada..._ Pegou uma carteira de dentro do bolso interno do casaco de couro meio rasgado pela fricção do acidente e olhara seu conteúdo: algumas notas, um talão de cheques e a identidade. _Sirius Black_, leu Remus. _Pelo menos agora ele tem um nome_. Havia uma foto meio amassada que saia um pouco para fora da repartição. A cor estava um pouco gasta, mas ele podia reconhecer aquele homem que estava deitado ao eu lado. Sorridente, abraçava uma mulher de cabelos castanho e compridos pela cintura. _Um casal de namorados,_ pensou.

Remus sentiu uma lufada de ar mais pesada e escutou ao longe o barulho das sirenes. O homem soltou mais uma lufada de ar e agora começava a ter espasmos. _Não pode ser!_ Remus sentiu uma onda de desespero tomar conta de seu corpo quando o moreno deu os primeiros sinais de que estava tendo uma convulsão.

- O que ele está fazendo? - perguntou a suposta prostituta.

Remus ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo e abriu a boca do homem, virando sua cabeça de lado. Ele babava muito e os movimentos agora ganhavam mais intensidade.

- Mas que diabos...! - disse o homem de óculos.

- Afastem-se! - gritou Remus. - Ele precisa respirar! - Agora o jovem médico voltou-se para um dos homens que estava de pé assistindo aos movimentos musculares involuntários de Sirius Black. - Tire o casaco e coloque próximo à cabeça dele.

O homem ficou sem entender.

- Agora!

Colocaram um casaco para servir de travesseiro e Remus, ajudado pelo de óculos, começou a afrouxar as roupas do homem. Precisava manter a respiração dele adequada, para que não houvesse uma parada cardiorespiratória. Com muita precisão, ele começou a secar a baba do homem que continuava a se mexer, sob os olhares atentos dos demais.

- Agüenta - disse entre os dentes, enquanto uma luz avermelhada banhava o negror daquela cena.

Os paramédicos se aproximaram, imobilizaram o corpo do homem e começaram a removê-lo. Remus assistia tudo de perto quando foi tomado pelas mãos daquele homem que havia lhe tirado do carro.

- Este aqui também está machucado!

Um paramédico conduziu Remus até a parte interna da ambulância enquanto uma viatura da polícia chegava ao local.

- Não se preocupe doutor, eu resolvo isso. Vá com eles - e Remus viu os olhos verdes brilhantes daquele homem entre a armação arredondada.

E a porta se fechou antes que Remus pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Sentiu uma moleza latente e não conseguiu mais pensar em nada. Deixou-se desmaiar na maca.


	4. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

A claridade que entrava no quarto naquela manhã ofuscou um pouco a visão de Remus, que acordou logo depois das nove horas, com a cabeça envolta em algumas bandagens. A enfermeira logo se postou sorridente ao lado do jovem, enquanto mexia em seus cobertores.

- Como está se sentindo, dr. Lupin?

Ele olhou para a mulher que alargou o sorriso.

- Encontramos os seus documentos - disse simplesmente.

- Estou bem.

Ainda meio confuso, Remus tentava colocar em ordem os pensamentos do dia anterior. A sexta-feira de trabalho, o pub, a voz de Tonks, o corpo do moreno, a ambulância.

- Onde está o homem? Sirius Black. Como ele está.

Agitara-se quando se lembrou do ocorrido. A mulher se aproximou ainda mais da cama e disse com voz um pouco severa.

- A dra. Tonks disse que gostaria de lhe ver assim que acordasse.

E saiu do quarto deixando Remus frustrado sobre aquela cama. Seu corpo estava sendo pinicado pelo tecido grosseiro dos lençóis. Colocara a cabeça sobre os travesseiros de forma a se sentir mais confortável, enquanto fechava os olhos.

- Não precisa fingir que está dormindo - a porta se abriu e uma figura esguia de cabelos bem curtos entrou. - A enfermeira já me disse que você acordou.

Ele abriu os olhos e encarou Tonks, que sorria.

- Eu não estou fingindo absolutamente nada, Nimphadora.

A mulher soltou um muxoxo.

- Golpe baixo usar meu nome, Remus.

Ela se aproximou dele, depositando um leve beijo na sua face meio escoriada.

- Eu disse que era um caso de urgência, mas você não precisava se quebrar antes de chegar, não é?

Remus se limitou a encarar aquele rosto em forma de coração.

- Como ele está?

- Ele?

Remus assentiu.

-É. Sirius Black. Como ele está?

Tonks arregalou momentaneamente os olhos. Disfarçou com uma tossida e se sentou na beirada da cama de Lupin.

- Ele está bem. Nenhuma seqüela da convulsão, nenhuma fratura muito grave. Ele está com algumas luxações, mas você sabe que não é nada muito grave. Ele ainda está em observação, porque se mantém com muito sono. Mas acho que entre amanhã ou depois ele já terá alta. Agora ele está dormindo no quarto no final do corredor.

Remus suspirou aliviado. Jurara, por um segundo, que talvez o homem estivesse morto.

- Isso me alivia.

Tonks sorriu.

- Alguém avisou a família do Sirius?

A mulher encarou Remus enquanto uma ruga de preocupação se formava em seu rosto.

- Bem, parece que tentaram ligar mas não encontraram ninguém na casa do _senhor Black_.

Remus julgou que a mulher tinha um tom de ressentimento quando falara aquele nome. Deu de ombros e se lembrou do telefonema que causara todos esses transtornos.

- Como foi a cirurgia?

Essas palavras pareceram tirar de Tonks aquela expressão desgostosa, suplantada por uma de pena.

- Dr. Snape foi chamado no seu lugar. Ele é bom, Remus. Mas você é o melhor nesta área. - Remus sentiu um aperto na garganta enquanto a mulher continuava. - A pressão arterial dela caiu muito rápido e a gente não teve mais o que fazer.

Ela não precisou dizer mais nada.

- Eu... eu deveria ter atendido antes. Talvez eu poderia ter evitado... e...

- Olha, Remus: a culpa não foi sua. Esse foi mais um daqueles acasos que essa merda de destino prega na gente. Relaxa, tá?

Mas ela sabia que Remus Lupin não ia conseguir se sentir tranqüilo.

- Tudo bem, Tonks. Eu quero ficar sozinho agora, ok?

Ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas algo no olhar do médico machucado lhe calou.

- Certo. Mas qualquer coisa, estou a disposição.

Remus observou o corpo da colega de profissão atravessar o beiral da porta, fechando-a em seguida. Ele tentou lutar contra aquele sentimento de cansaço e perda que se abatera sobre o seu corpo. Ela estava certa: ele não tinha culpa sobre aquilo. Voltou a ruminar os fatos e se levantou da cama, tirando a pequena mangueira que lhe enviava soro para o corpo.

Ainda um pouco tonto, saiu andando em direção ao fim daquele corredor. Queria _ver_ Sirius Black, e não se importou com o chamado da enfermeira que vinha em seu encalço, nem cogitou obedecer a ordem de voltar para o seu quarto. Também não se importou de estar vestido apenas com aquela camisola ridícula dos hospitais. Não queria saber se sua bunda estava aparecendo. Ele precisava aplacar aquela vontade de ver o homem a quem atropelara, o homem que se mexera involuntariamente sob seu olhar atento na noite anterior.

Abriu a porta, ignorando as palavras da enfermeira. Entrou em um quarto bem mais simples que o seu e reconheceu aquele amontoado de cabelos negro espalhados pelo travesseiro. Suspirou aliviado.

Sirius Black estava com muitos curativo pelo rosto e sua cabeça repousava placidamente sobre o travesseiro. Seu peito subia e descia, movendo o lençol fino que o cobria. Sob os olhares indagadores do outro paciente e de uma enfermeira que já estava ali dentro, Remus se aproximou de sua vítima, enquanto seu próprio coração acelerava.

- Tudo bem, dr. Lupin. Já chega. - A enfermeira segurava o seu braço com força. - Vamos voltar para o seu quarto.

Remus virou o corpo para a enfermeira e se deixou conduzir de volta.

- Podia ter esperado um pouco, não? Nem todos gostam de ver bundas peludas pelo corredor, doutor...

Remus esboçou um sorriso e entrou em seu quarto, deitando na cama em seguida. A enfermeira prosseguiu falando mais coisa triviais enquanto voltava a colocar o soro em suas veias.

- Posso confiar no senhor desta vez?

- Como...?

- Eu vou lhe deixar sozinho novamente. Não vá fazer mais nenhum passeio pelos quartos, ouviu? - A mulher já estava próxima da porta quando falou: - Agora o senhor é o paciente, dr. Lupin. Relaxe e durma um pouco.

A porta se fechou e Remus voltou a ficar sozinho. Olhando pela janela que dava para o jardim, ele tentou dizer que estava bem, e que tudo voltaria ao normal. E antes de adormecer, Remus ainda tentava entender o que era aquilo que sentira quando viu o outro descansando naquela cama.

_oOo_

Na manhã seguinte, Remus recebeu alta do médico responsável pela sua internação. Sua primeira preocupação foi saber como Sirius Black estava.

- Remus, o senhor Black saiu hoje de manhã muito cedo.

- Como assim?

Remus olhou para Tonks, que estava ali para lhe acompanhar para casa. Agora, totalmente vestido e se sentindo muito melhor, ele nem cogitava aceitar a companhia da jovem.

- Ele teve alta e se foi. Não quis falar com ninguém.

Ele se deixou cair sentado sobre a cama, abrindo a boca sem saber o que dizer. Tonks sentou ao seu lado, e colocou a mão em concha sobre a sua perna.

- Vamos lá dr. Lupin! Ele deve ter ficado com medo de levar uma injeção...

Tonks riu e se levantou, oferecendo uma mão para o amigo. Remus aceitou. Já não sabia bem o que queria, o que estava fazendo e muito menos o que sentia. Seu primeiro impulso foi de raiva: afinal, aquele louco aparecera do nada e nem se dignava a lhe dirigir a palavra? Mas depois, em um momento de análise, ele percebeu que não havia o que dizer. Passara a sentir pena do homem.

- Então vamos, dra. Tonks...

Deixou-se entrar no carro dela e seguir até a sua casa.

- Ei... - disse, sobressaltando a mulher.

- O que foi?

- O meu carro, minhas coisas... Tudo ficou lá naquele bairro. Eu preciso das minha coisas de volta!

Tonks sorriu.

- Uma alma caridosa já cuidou disso. Potter, é o nome dele. Ele disse que estava lá quando tudo aconteceu. É um bom homem e ficou explicando tudo pra polícia. Cuidou das suas coisas direitinho.

Remus tentou ligar o nome à pesoa: o homem de óculos, talvez.

- Ele estava voltando de um passeio quando viu o acidente. Ele é advogado...

Remus riu. Será que era mesmo aquele homem simples?

- Bem, pelo menos isso...

Deixou que suas costas se apoiassem no banco do carro pequeno da mulher, enquanto seus pensamentos se voltavam para Sirius Black. _O que está acontecendo com você, Remus Lupin?_ Não conseguia esquecer a visão dos cabelos negros, da face ensangüentada, dos espasmos. Queria acreditar que aquele homem bonito que aparecia na foto ainda estava bem. E ele se pegou desejando receber um sorriso como aquele capturado pelo máquina fotográfica.

- Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos - Tonks continuava olhando para frente.

- Nenhuma moeda tem valor diante do emaranhado que está a minha cabeça...

- Modesto...

Os dois riram e o jovem médico afastou aquele homem de seus pensamentos por breves instantes.

- O que você quer fazer hoje, dr. Lupin?

Remus indagou com um olhar.

- Sim, Remus. Hoje é domingo e estamos de folga. O que você quer fazer?

Ela estacionava seu carro na entrada da garagem da casa em estilo vitoriano de Remus. Ela se virou para ele e sorriu maliciosa.

- Como médica, eu lhe prescrevo muito descanso. De preferência deitado em uma cama fofa.

- Tudo bem dra. Tonks - riu-se ele. Abriu a porta do carro - Muito obrigado pela carona, Nimphadora. Acho que eu vou descansar mesmo.

Tonks segurou seu braço antes que ele pudesse sair.

- Você não escutou tudo: você tem que ficar na cama _acompanhado_. - Remus levantou uma sobrancelha. - E eu, como médica, me disponho a este imenso sacrifício.

Ela abriu a sua porta e pulou pra fora, e antes que Remus tivesse alguma reação, estava sendo enlaçado por dois braço finos mas ágeis e sua boca estava sendo comprimida por dois lábio sedentos. Ele não resistira.

- Eu achei que você tinha dito que eu precisava _repousar_ na cama. E que eu saiba movimentos vigorosos não fazem parte da inércia corporal...

Tonks jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo.

- Beleza, então. Eu irei deixar você repousar, mas só quando chegar na cama, Remus.

- De verdade Tonks: eu quero dormir um pouco, tá? - Remus se afastou quando Tonks afrouxou os braços. - Agradeço tudo o que você fez por mim, mas eu realmente estou me sentindo muito mal pra este tipo de coisa.

Tonks riu do embaraço de Remus.

- Tudo bem. Eu entendi, Remus. Mas não precisava enrolar tanto pra dizer que não quer que eu fique com você. Vou indo, então.

Remus pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas não queria mentir ou acabar persuadindo a mulher a ficar na sua casa. Ele queria um momento de calma, e a Tonks não se encaixava neste seu desejo. Deixou que ela entrasse no carro e abanasse. Sorriu levente.

- Ainda dá tempo de me pedir pra ficar...

- Até, Tonks.

A mulher balançou a cabeça e riu gostosamente. Seus olhos voltaram a encarar Remus e ela acelerou, se afastando da casa dele. Remus sentiu um alívio.

- Ela não tem jeito.

E entrou na casa, deixando do lado de fora um domingo ensolarado.

* * *

Nota da autora Acho que devo alguma satisfaçãozinha à quem está lendo: Sirius ainda vai demorar um pouco pra aparecer. Na verdade, eu pretendo que ele apareça só no quarto capítulo. Por favor, não me crucifiquem pela falta de ação deste capítulo.

* * *

Agradecimentos

_Para quem leu até aqui: muito obrigada._

Preciso dar um agradecimento especial para o pessoal que comentou. Eu realmente estava com vontade de deixar de molho agora no final do ano, mas resolvi que postar um novo capítulo era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer em respeito à quem dedicou alguns momentos pra digitar um comentário. _Realmente, vocês me animaram_.

* * *

Especial

Eu publiquei a capa de _Somnium_ lá no meu blog. Se alguém se interessar, sinta-se a vontade. O link está no perfil.

Obrigada,

Morgana Onirica.


	5. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Lupin sabia que não havia um motivo concreto para o seu gesto tão ousado. Mas também não estava muito interessado em _porquês_. Tudo o que ele vinha pensando nestes últimos dias se resumia naquele amontoado de cabelos negros espalhados sobre um travesseiro fofo e branco de hospital.

_Até mesmo em meus sonhos aquele sorriso de fotografia vem me procurar!_

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos levemente cacheados e voltou a olhar em seu relógio. Teria mais algumas horas até a próxima cirurgia, mas mesmo assim resolveu apressar o passo pelos corredores.

Chegou até a recepção do hospital e sorriu gentilmente para a mulher que estava sentada atrás do balcão.

- Olá, senhor. Está precisando de ajuda? - A mulher sorria mecanicamente.

_Se você puder fazer uma lavagem cerebral em mim, ok..._, ironizou o médico.

- Na verdade sim - sorriu em retribuição.

A mulher ficou olhando para o rosto sereno de Lupin, com uma expressão de impaciência.

- Bem... - Agora que ele estava ali, sentiu-se tolo. _Muito tolo_. - Eu gostaria de uma informação sobre um paciente...

- O senhor é parente?

O olhar inquisidor da mulher deixou Remus sem jeito.

- Não exatamente.

- Então me desculpe, mas eu não posso dar nenhuma informação para pessoas que não são da família do internado...

- Ele não está mais internado...

- A direção só tem responsabilidade sobre pessoas que estão aqui no hospital.

Remus passou o peso do corpo para a outra perna e ficou encarando aquela mulher. Resolveu ser sincero, ao menos em parte da história.

- Esse homem, Sirius Black, ele teve alta ainda no domingo. Um caso de atropelamento com convulsão. Nada muito grave mas...

- O moreno bonitão? - E pela primeira vez a mulher pareceu se interessar pelo assunto.

Uma sobrancelha de Lupin se levantou involuntariamente.

- Sim, sim - disse a mulher sem esperar resposta. - Estranho aquilo tudo. Na verdade todos ficaram comentando, sabe...

- Comentando o quê? - Lupin estava extremamente desconfortável enquanto via o rosto da mulher se contorcer.

- Quem é o senhor, pra início de conversa?

Remus ponderou se dizia que fora ele quem atropelara o _bonitão_. Resolveu mentir.

- Um conhecido. Soube que ele teve alta e resolvi dar uma conferida - não evitou de corar enquanto a mulher analisava o seu rosto. Mas parecia que a urgência em fofocar falava mais alto que a prudência.

- Alta uma ova! - Remus apurou o ouvido enquanto a mulher abaixava o tom de voz. - Ele foi transferido daqui. Parece que foi ordem do homem que o atropelou. Era um médico, sabe...

Os olhos castanhos quase saíram de órbita naquele instante. _Transferido por ordens do médico que o atropelou? Mas que negócio é esse?_ Respirou fundo e tentou manter a voz impassível.

- A senhora tem certeza?

- Mas é claro! Ele foi mandado para o Saint German, mas acho que já deve ter sido liberado. Parece que o tal médico quis abafar o caso e mandou o pobre coitado lá pro fim do mundo, naquela birosca que nem deveria ser chamada de hospital! Falaram que ele era herdeiro de uma família muito rica, mas foi expulso sem direito a um tostão quando era mais jovem.Uma pena um homem tão bonito quanto ele ser um miserável...

Remus não escutou mais nada. Saiu apressado do hospital e foi em direção ao seu carro de aluguel. Ele já havia escutado alguns de seus colegas falarem em como Saint Germain era precário. _Hospital de gente pobre_, lembrou-se com certo desgosto.

Tentou manter a calma e se concentrar na direção do carro, enquanto se perguntava porque Tonks havia mentido sobre Sirius. Lembrou-se da expressão de desagrado da outra quando havia chamado o moreno de um jeito informal. _Se isso tiver algum dedo da Tonks, ela vai se ver comigo!_

O hospital ficava em um bairro meio afastado, muito pequeno e pobre. _Parece que estes lugares tem atraído a sua presença nos últimos tempos, Remus..._ Parou no estacionamento reservado para os funcionários e entrou correndo pela porta espaçosa da entrada. Os ladrilhos estavam parcialmente dispostos e havia muitas pessoas doentes pelas cadeiras espalhadas naquela sala de espera improvisada.

- Moça - dirigiu-se para uma atendente muito simples - Poderia me dar uma informação?

- Sim - disse gentilmente. - Do que o senhor precisa?

- Um amigo meu foi transferido pra cá no domingo, vítima de um atropelamento. Poderia me dizer se ele ainda está aqui?

- Vítima de atropelamento? Hum... Poderia me dizer o nome dele?

- Claro. É Sirius Black.

A mulher se voltou para um computador e um instante se passou. Remus tentava conter as batidas de seu coração, enquanto colocava os pensamentos em ordem. Alguém estava brincando com ele, tratando-o como uma criança que precisa receber mentiras para estar mais confortável. Odiou quem quer que estivesse fazendo isso com ele.

- O senhor Black teve alta ontem de manhã.

- Obrigado.

A mulher já estava se virando para a tela do computador quando Remus deu uma leve tossida. Um pouco sem jeito, deixou a voz soar pelo saguão, muito segura e confiante.

- Por acaso você não teria o endereço dele, não é?

A mulher lhe olhou de uma forma desconfiada.

- O senhor não disse que é amigo dele?

_Esperta..._

- Sim... Mas faz algum tempo que não nos vemos e eu sei que ele se mudou, mas não sei pra onde. Fiquei sabendo do acidente em uma infeliz coincidência... - _Infeliz por demais_ - Por favor, pense que estará fazendo uma boa ação para dois velhos amigos que perderam o contato...

Remus quase sentiu seu estômago revirar: estava mentindo deslavadamente, e tudo por causa de um estranho que provavelmente estava muito bem. Estava enganando os outros, gastando seu tempo e principalmente, sentindo-se um adolescente novamente. Pensou que talvez aquele machucado que ainda estava visível em sua testa havia afetado muito mais do que sua epiderme; na certa aquela batida chacoalhara seus miolos.

- Tudo bem - a mulher sorriu. - Gostei do senhor, é muito gentil. Vou quebrar este galho...

- Muitíssimo obrigado!

Depois de teclar algumas palavras, a moça pegou um pedaço de papel e anotou o endereço. Entregou-o nas mãos de Lupin, que sorriu radiante.

- Até mais, senhor.

- Até mais.

E Remus saiu daquelas paredes, segurando firme entre os dedos o endereço de sua mais nova obsessão.

_oOo_

- Foi uma ótima cirurgia, Remus - a voz de Tonks soou pela sala dos médicos.

- Obrigado, Tonks.

Tudo havia ocorrido da melhor forma possível durante a cirurgia do último paciente do dia. Remus sentia que cumprira seu dever perfeitamente enquanto fitava o nada ao seu redor.

- Você tem estado estranho comigo, Remus. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A mulher se sentou em uma cadeira confortável ao seu lado, enquanto Remus analisava se devia ou não ser sincero com ela. Estava ocupado pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido, em todas as hipóteses possíveis que ele criara em sua mente durante aquele dia, depois de ter o endereço de Sirius Black em suas mãos pálidas. Ele não estava certo se contar alguma coisa do que fizera durante aquele dia seria bom pra Tonks.

- Sabe, Tonks? Eu ando um pouco cansado e não gostaria de falar agora - a mulher estreitou os olhos. - A única coisa que eu quero é colocar meus pensamentos em ordem e conseguir distinguir a confusão em que me meti desde sexta-feira e...

- Eu devia saber! - A mulher segurou o braço de Remus entre suas mãos. - No mínimo, você deve estar pensando em _Black_, não é?

Remus arregalou os olhos castanhos momentaneamente.

- Veja bem, Remus: isso está se tornando uma besteira! O homem foi embora e não deu mais notícias! O que você quer? Levar flores pra ele e pedir desculpas? Pelo amor de Deus, Remus! Ele é só um miserável sem teto deserdado pelos pais!

A mulher soltou o braço de Remus e respirou fundo. Ele percebeu o rancor que ela tinha deste homem que, até onde sabia, era um total estranho pra ela.

- Que relação você teve com a transferência do Black pro Saint German?  
Foi a vez de Nimphadora arregalar os olhos em total surpresa. Remus, agora, tinha certeza que ela estava envolvida nesta história.

- O quê?

- Não se faça de desentendida, Tonks. Eu fiquei sabendo que ele foi transferido pra um hospital mais simples por ordens do _médico que o atropelou_. - Remus analisou a reação da mulher, que abaixava os olhos lentamente em direção aos seus pés. Ele conhecia aquela mulher há poucos anos, mas já havia registrado que quando ela se sentia acuada, agia daquela forma. - Mas nós dois sabemos muito bem que eu não mandei ele embora de maneira alguma.

Remus estava impassível. Sentia-se mal por estar fazendo esta espécie de jogo com Nimphadora, mas estava disposto a sair dali com a verdade.

- Vamos lá, Tonks. Quero resposta e não silêncio! Você está pensando que eu sou algum imbecil?

- Remus! - Ela voltou a encará-lo. - Eu só fiz o que achei certo pra você. Pensa comigo: aquele homem só iria lhe dar dor de cabeça e incomodação.Você precisava descansar e se recuperar.

Remus balançou a cabeça em negativa e conteve a vontade de gritar com a mulher. Respirou fundo seguidamente.

- Você não pensou que ele pode me processar por descaso, que eu me sentiria mal por saber que ele foi negligenciado e que eu desaprovaria totalmente o que você fez?

- Eu dei um bom dinheiro pra ele, Remus! O cara é pobre e precisava muito mais daquele dinheiro do que de uma noite no hospital de luxo!

Remus se sentiu inundado de nojo por aquela mulher.

- Você _comprou_ uma garantia de que ele não ia se manifestar?!

Tonks percebeu que havia falado demais. Passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Eu quis que ele se mantesse afastado de você, só isso. Foi pro seu bem, Remus! Não deixe que um estranho estrague tudo entre nós...

Remus se levantou sob o olhar atento da mulher. Esperou que ela continuasse, mas só obteve silêncio.

- Nunca houve um nós, Tonks.

Ele se virou, pegou sua maleta e saiu de lá imerso em raiva. Esperava não ver mais a cara daquela mulher na sua frente por uns dias.

Foi embora ainda vestindo o seu jaleco, nem se importando com mais nada, a não ser consertar o que Tonks havia feito.

_Se bem que provavelmente o homem não vai nem querer me ver se eu me aproximar dele. No mínimo ele pensa que eu mandei Tonks lhe procurar pra acabar com qualquer chance dele conversar comigo._ Ele entrou no carro e virou a chave, dando a partida. _Meu Deus! Aquela mulher agiu como se eu fosse um idiota! O que ela esperava? Que eu simplesmente esquecesse que atropelei um homem e que tudo voltasse ao normal sem ao menos trocar uma palavra com ele? Não sei o que a Tonks acha, mas com certeza ela está muito enganada quando usa_ nós.

O carro se aproximava mais e mais do bairro pacato onde Remus morava. Ele não via a hora de poder chegar em casa e descansar. Estava com a cabeça a mil e ainda teria mais cirurgias no dia seguinte. Mas não conseguia tirar da mente a conversa que tivera com Tonks.

_Não devia ter sido tão receptivo com ela! Sou um idiota por deixar que ela entre na minha vida como uma erva-daninha, me sufocando, me afastando da realidade. Maldita seja você, Nimphadora!_

Colocou o carro na garagem e entrou em sua casa. Deixou que o corpo caísse no sofá, enquanto fechava os olhos. Remus só queria que tudo ficasse como antes: sem agitações maiores em sua vida.

Adormeceu no sofá enquanto a voz de Tonks ressoava em seus ouvidos.

* * *

Nota da autora: Okay; eu havia prometido um pouco mais de ação, mas este capítulo continuou calmo. Minha justificativa é apenas um argumento comum: precisava de um motivo pra que o Remus procurasse o Sirius no próximo capítulo. 

Sou uma megera por deixar um mês entre as publicações e apresentar outro capítulo de ligação... Mas garanto que no próximo a coisa vai mudar!

Esta nota, na verdade, não é pra ser uma justificativa, mas sim um aviso. É que o quarto capítulo provavelmente vá demorar até o mês de março pra ser publicado. Vou tirar férias - _trabalho, estudos e também das fics_ - e voltar só no dia 25/02. É claro que continuarei escrevendo e lendo algumas fics, mas nada de postar.

Bem, acho que é isto...

* * *

Agradecimentos: Acho que devo agradecer todos que leram e todos que comentaram... 

Em especial pra quem sempre acompanha a fic (gurias, vocês aqui novamente!).

_Morgana Onirica._


	6. Capítulo IV

_Este capítulo é especialmente pra Felpa._

**Capítulo IV**

Acordou assustado naquela madrugada. Dentes brancos, cabelos negros que se enrolavam em seu corpo enquanto a voz de Tonks ressoava ao longe falando um mantra sobre _nós_ foram as últimas sensações que Remus teve antes de abrir os olhos e perceber que estava deitado no sofá da sala.

Assim que se levantou, sentiu uma forte dor no pescoço.

_Era tudo o que precisava_.

Acostumando-se com as dores, ele subiu as escadas lentamente. Dirigiu-se até o banheiro e ligou a ducha de água quente enquanto se despia. Cada peça de roupa que ele se livrava deixava a sensação de que ele estava desprotegido. Entrou logo no Box de vidro e deixou que a água levasse embora todo o cansaço.

Gotas de água brincavam em seu corpo marcado por cicatrizes da infância enquanto o sabonete escorregava pela pele branca deixando um rastro de espumas. O cheiro de lavanda que desprendia daquele pedaço cor de rosa que ele segurava em suas mãos começou a deixar Lupin mais relaxado.

- Eu bem que precisava de um banho como esse!

Esboçou um sorriso quando seus dedos massagearam seu couro cabeludo com movimentos circulares.

_Deus abençoe os inventores do chuveiro_!, tentou brincar enquanto desligava a corrente de água e puxava a toalha fofa contra seu corpo.

Enxugou-se e se enrolou naquele pedaço de pano, enquanto se aproximava do espelho sobre o balcão da pia. Passou a mão pra poder tirar o vapor de água que embaçava a superfície gelada enquanto respirava fundo aquele ar repleto de gotículas vaporizadas. Analisou seu reflexo no espelho: tinha olheiras, sua pele esta muito pálida e aquele machucado em sua testa estava simplesmente amarelo e nojento. Ele suspirou e correu o dedo pelo peito nu, enquanto se apoiava na pia.

- Preciso tomar uma providência logo sobre Black.

A sua mão subiu até seu rosto, que estava áspero pelos pequenos fios de barba que começavam a crescer.

_Vou procurar Sirius Black no final de semana, pedir desculpas e oferecer meus serviços a ele. Não espero que ele se torne meu amigo, mas pelo menos não pense que sou uma pessoa despreocupada_.

Afastou-se do espelho e foi em direção a seu quarto. Jogou-se sobre as cobertas como estava e ficou fitando o teto na penumbra. Uma pequena claridade atravessava as cortinas e a luz fraca dos postes lá fora formava sombras negras contra as paredes.

- Negros como os cabelos que me prendiam no sonho...

Remus conteve um arrepio. Era estranho como tudo aquilo havia lhe afetado de uma forma tão negativa, a ponto de interferir nos seus sonhos. Todas as noites, desde o acidente, não tivera paz: sempre via aquele homem dos cabelos negros. Nem sempre eram pesadelos, mas sua figura estava como uma constante em seu mundo onírico. Sempre acordava se lembrando nitidamente de seu sorriso naquela foto ou de seus espasmos. Nunca, antes, havia sentido algo parecido em toda a sua existência: uma espécie de obsessão por uma figura apagada e silenciosa.

Sirius Black entrara em sua vida por um acidente e parecia estar sendo o marco de época de caos para o médico.

_Acho que ando sonhando com ele porque preciso me desculpar. Com certeza, assim que eu explicar tudo pra ele, vou esquecer e voltar a ter uma boa noite de sono_.

Movimentou-se de modo a jogar a toalha no chão e puxar as cobertas sobre seu corpo. Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e voltou a dormir, desta vez sem sonhos.

_oOo_

O telefone tocava insistentemente enquanto Remus tomava o café da manhã. Com passos largos e calmos, foi até a sala e atendeu-o.

- Alô? Eu poderia falar com o senhor Lupin?

Remus não reconheceu a voz de imediato, e sentiu certo alívio por não ser Tonks.

- Sim. É ele quem está falando. - Uma risada gostosa soou pelo outro lado da linha. Era uma voz alegre e jovial, forte e masculina, e Remus ficou ainda mais intrigado. - Quem fala?

- Bem, provavelmente você ainda não me conhece. Pelo menos não meu nome. Mas me deixe ser mais claro: sou James Potter, o homem que ficou responsável pelas suas coisas depois do acidente.

Remus teve uma surpresa quando conseguiu se lembrar daquela voz. O ocorrido ainda era claro em sua mente: o homem tentando lhe acalmar na noite do acidente.

- Olá. Desculpe, mas eu realmente não lembrei de sua voz...

- Totalmente compreensível. - Remus escutou uma voz de criança soar no fundo, e ficou imaginando que espécie de homem esse James Potter deveria ser. _Provavelmente tem uma família_, pensou enquanto sentava no sofá. - Mas fiquei um pouco preocupado pelo senhor não ter me procurado, afinal de contas ainda estou com os seus documentos em minhas mãos.

O rosto do homem corou e ele se sentiu envergonhado por ainda não ter procurado suas coisas. Ele estava tão imerso em sua obsessão por Sirius Black, que havia abandonado ligeiramente tudo na mão de um desconhecido. Queria dar alguma desculpa ao advogado, mas realmente não conseguia formular nada convincente e descente que pudesse usar para se explicar.

- Nossa! Eu realmente fui um tolo por não ter tentado entrar em contato...

O homem do outro lado da linha riu novamente.

- Pelo que eu percebi a moça não lhe avisou que eu ligaria ainda hoje não é? Tonbs, eu acho que se chamava - por um instante Remus chegou a ver o homem arrumando os óculos de aro arredondado de encontro aos olhos.

- Tonks. Ela se chama Tonks. E realmente me avisou que um advogado estava com as minhas coisas, e que havia presenciado tudo. Só pude supor ser você. Mas ela não me passou nenhum telefone nem nada. E eu simplesmente esqueci disso até agora.

- Aham. Eu imaginei. A senhora Tonks havia me dito que não precisava lhe incomodar com os papéis e outros detalhes, mas eu achei certo entrar em contato diretamente com o senhor pra não haver nenhuma espécie de problema. Creio que o senhor deseja ter seus documentos em mãos para acionar o seu advogado particular. Já dei a entrada no processo do seguro do carro. Não sei se é de seu agrado, mas achei que o senhor iria querer seu carro de volta.

- Bem, sr. Potter. Não sei como andam os seus horários, mas eu gostaria que estivesse na frente do meu caso. Aliás, eu gostaria de conversar pessoalmente com você, agradecer por tudo e conversar sobre uma outra coisa.

- Se o senhor não quer chamar seu advogado...

Remus sentiu um leve desconforto e cruzou as pernas. Era uma sorte grande este homem estar lhe procurando. Ainda não tinha levado em conta o fato da burocracia que existia por trás do que havia acontecido, e nem sabia a quem recorrer caso precisasse de algum advogado. Não iria pedir ajuda a Tonks. Sabia que isso seria um motivo pra ela se aproximar novamente. Mas, precisava de alguém que lhe auxiliasse nisso. _Parece que você tem uns lampejos de sorte de vez em quando, Remus Lupin_.

- Se este é o caso, podemos conversar ainda hoje, ao meio dia. Nada formal. Almoço, talvez.

- Por mim, tudo bem - Remus deu de ombros.

Combinaram um restaurante qualquer onde James pudesse colocar Remus a par do caso, assegurando que este seria seu cliente de agora em diante. Remus não estava muito ansioso pra este encontro, porque de certa forma este homem era um vínculo com o ocorrido naquela noite.

- Até mais, senhor Lupin.

- Até - James Potter desligou o telefone, mas Remus continuou com o aparelho suspenso no ar.

De um dia para o outro, Remus se viu enrolado em uma situação nova, muito mais confusa e cansativa do que ele imaginava. Ele sentia que suas convicções seriam abaladas, e isto tudo era o prenúncio de desacordos em sua vida.

Saiu apressado de casa naquela manhã, encontrando Tonks logo na entrada do hospital.

Um leve aceno de cabeça entre eles e a médica seguiu por outro corredor. Remus suspirou e foi visitar a paciente que havia sofrido uma cirurgia no dia anterior. O curativo em sua testa era o alvo de muitos olhares pelo hospital, e ele tinha certeza que as enfermeiras e os demais médicos deveriam estar comentando o seu acidente.

Enquanto se dirigia para o vestiário médico, encontrou-se com o dr. Snape. O homem tinha um olhar feroz e um ar mal-humorado, mas sem dúvida era muito competente.

- Bom dia Severus - Remus era cordial. E agia de uma forma pacífica até mesmo com o médico que tinha a pior reputação do hospital quando se falava em relacionamentos com colegas.

- Bom dia _Lupin_.

Passaram um pelo outro, e Remus não voltou o rosto para acompanhar aquele homem. Ouvira o descaso na voz dele. Era sempre assim: descaso, sarcasmo, ironia. Este homem deveria levar uma vida amargurada e sempre acabava descontando nele. _Na certa não fica muito feliz em saber que ele não é o melhor cirurgião do hospital. Além do que, ele deve me culpar pela morte daquela garota na sexta_.

Remus suspirou e voltou o corpo, para seguir Severus pelos corredores.

- Hei, Severus! Espere.

O homem não se voltou, nem parou, mas diminuiu o passo. Remus lhe alcançou, encostando os dedos na testa quando fitou aquela face macilenta.

- Fale logo, Lupin. Não tenho o dia todo como você pode suspeitar.

Lupin suspirou.

- Bem, eu queria apenas agradecer por você ter entrado naquela cirurgia de sexta-feira enquanto

- Enquanto você bebia em um bar, na sua hora de lazer. Poupe-me, Lupin - os lábios do homem se crisparam.

Remus fechou os olhos, arrependendo-se te ter chegado até ali nesta conversa com Snape. Continuavam andando pelos corredores brancos e asseados do hospital.

- Eu queria dizer que ninguém lhe culpa pela morte da garota.

Severus voltou o rosto pela primeira vez na direção de Remus, e o médico pode sentir a raiva que emanava daquele outro homem. Seus olhos negros brilharam em ferocidade, sua boca virou uma linha tênue e esbranquiçada.

- O único culpado daquela morte foi você e sua equipe incompetente, Lupin - o homem sussurrou ameaçadoramente. - Descaso de sua querida Nymphadora - tom irônico e venenoso -, que não me chamou imediatamente.

Remus estava atônito. _Minha culpa?_

- Mas, que erro Severus! Quem chamaria um neurocirurgião como você se o dr. Lupin está à disposição? - uma risadinha maliciosa beirou os lábios dele. - Pois durma com mais esta culpa, Remus! Eu sou um mero humano que pode cometer enganos, mas não sou tão prepotente ao ponto de deixar de atender a uma chamada de emergência. - Snape continuou a andar, deixando Lupin parado e atônito. - Com licença, _dr. Lupin_, eu não posso me dar ao luxo de não socorrer meus pacientes.

Os olhos castanhos de Remus seguiram o outro até ele virar num corredor, à direita. Encostou-se na parede e respirou fundo. _Este homem me odeia com todas as suas forças_!, pensou Remus passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Olhou no relógio do seu pulso e resolveu que sairia dali para aquele restaurante onde havia combinado de almoçar junto com o tal Potter.

Estava um tanto sobrecarregado com sua vida pessoal, que acabara negligenciando alguns pontos profissionais. Ele sabia que o diretor do hospital, Dumbledore, confiava nele. E isso lhe chateava mais ainda, porque tinha medo de decepcionar mais uma pessoa a sua volta. E Remus suspirou quando chegou no lugar combinado e reconheceu o homem sentado em uma mesa perto da janela.

- Olá, sr. Potter - disse Remus cordialmente, estendendo a mão para o moreno.

- Ora - disse ele se levantando. - Achei que não ia reconhecer seu rosto. Vejo que estava engando.

Selaram as mãos com um aperto forte.

- Como o sr. está?

- Melhor, sr. Potter - não achou necessário entrar em detalhes sobre sua vida com um estranho, mas mesmo assim sorriu.

- Que bom saber disso. Não sabe o quanto fiquei assustado naquela noite.

E Remus descobriu que era tão fácil conversar com aquele homem! Em pouco tempo, sabia que James - porque não precisavam mais usar senhor pra cá e senhor pra lá - era casado e tinha um filho de nove anos. Tabém sabia que tinha seu próprio escritório de advocacia, e, pelo que pode entender das frases implícitas, uma boa quantia de dinheiro. Mas James tinha uma coisa que maravilhava Remus: bom-humor.

- Eu sempre achei esse negócio de acabar conhecendo pessoas por coincidência uma grande bobagem. Mas tenho que admitir que o que acontece naquele dia foi uma obra do destino, pode ter certeza.

- Como assim, James?

- Eu não deveria estar lá - e olhou para Remus, acrescentando rapidamente: - Espere! Eu não devia estar lá mesmo - o homem se ajeitou melhor na frente de seu prato de comida antes de continuar.

Remus prestava atenção, claro. Não que lhe fosse informação interessante, mas não tinha porque não escutar. James se revelara um ótimo contador de histórias, o que fazia com que Remus esquecesse um pouco sua amargura. Era muito fácil conversar com James, e ele queria sim parecer um pouco sociável na frente do seu novo advogado. Prestava atenção, mesmo que já tomando uma posição cética diante do que ele lhe falaria.

- Eu tinha que ter ficado no escritório pra resolver umas questões de um cliente, mas achei que não se devia gastar uma sexta-feira enfurnado lá. Peguei meu carro e fui pra casa. Mas, infelizmente, meu carro quebrou. Sem mais nem menos, deu pane no motor. Não tinha ninguém disposto a me ajudar aquela hora, e eu não tinha junto comigo o número da oficina. Como eu tinha passado por uma à umas duas quadras de onde quebrou meu carro, resolvi ir a pé.

- Isso acontece, James. Carro quebrar é a coisa mais comum do mundo.

- Sim, eu sei Remus. Mas o jeito mais facil pra chegar até a oficina, era passando pela rua que você atropelou o cara.

Remus se mexeu meio desconfortável na cadeira.

- Certo - retomou James. - Mas antes de atravessar a rua, eu ouvi um barulho nas latas de lixo, e me virei para trás para ver o que era. Era um cachorro.

Remus segurou um riso. Com certeza um cachorro interessava muito na narrativa. Mas não fez nenhuma colocação.

- Se eu não tivesse esperado um segundo, Remus, eu é que estaria no meio da rua na hora que você entrou naquela curva correndo - pegou um copo de vinho e engoliu o líquido ruidosamente.

Remus não sabia o que dizer. Ficara claro que o homem achava que a culpa do acidente era sua - não de todo o errado, com certeza. Mas Remus sentiu pesar sobre os seus ombros um sentimento ainda maior de erro.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito, James. Eu sei que eu errei quando tentei me apressar mas

- Oh, não Remus! - interrompeu. - Eu não quis dizer isso. Só quis lhe mostrar que, bem, quando as coisas tem que acontecer, elas simplesmente acontecem. Não exime você da culpa, claro. E nem aquele outro homem, Black. Mas pense por esse lado que você vai ver que estou certo. Quantas coisas não aconteceram diferente do comum pra vocês se encontrarem?

Remus não precisou falar. James já sabia de sua versão de trás pra frente, de tanto que falaram naquele almoço. Ele sabia, inclusive, que Tonks havia dado dinheiro para o homem. Mas, apesar de achar aquele advogado muito inteligente, precisou pensar que sua teoria era um pouco forçada. _Parece uma teoria da conspiração._

James olhou no relógio enquanto Remus tomava sua taça de vinho e se voltou para o castanho com um sorriso estranho.

- O almoço está ótimo, Remus. Mas sabe como é? O escritório não para, e os casos não podem esperar eu me divertir - sorriu e se levantou da mesa, deixando o dinheiro de sua parte do almoço sobre a mesa. - Na próxima, conversaremos sobre coisas mais felizes, okay?

Estendeu a mão para Remus e saiu apressado, deixando o médico sentado no restaurante, ainda pensando naquilo que ele falara.

_oOo_

Remus não conseguia parar de andar de forma alguma. Mexia-se de um lado para outro, sem conseguir relaxar. O pequeno pedaço de papel que continha o endereço de Sirius Black parecia queimar entre seus dedos. Ele sabia que não agüentaria se não fosse se desculpar naquele mesmo instante. Porém, entendia que não era nada educado chegar na casa de uma pessoa sem ao menos ser convidado. Remus seria uma surpresa para Black, assim como ele fora para o castanho.

Foi até a janela, e amassou o papelzinho. A noite estava clara e fria; a lua brilhava em seu quarto crescente, iluminando precariamente o céu escuro. Se este não fosse o momento ideal, Remus não sabia qual seria.

Ajuntou o casaco que deixara sobre a poltrona e foi até a garagem. Entrou em seu carro e saiu dirigindo pela cidade em busca daquele endereço marcado no papel. Não levava nada, a não ser sua indecisão. Jamais fora um homem de ação, e isso era fato. Mas ele achava que estava na hora de tentar recuperar sua vida normal. E o primeiro passo para isso seria consertando o que quebrara antes. Desculparia-se por tudo o que tinha causado ao moreno e certamente se ofereceria para qualquer coisa que ele precisasse.

E Remus sorriu quando pensou que estava fazendo tudo exatamente como deveria ser feito.

**

* * *

**

**N.A: **_Onde está Sirius Black?,_ vocês se perguntam. Eu o levei para a minha casa até o próximo capítulo. xD

Sei que sou uma _b#¨&_ sem coração e palavra, mas realmente senti uma pane neurológica e precisei ficar off de _Somnium_. Não pensem que não me lamentei. Na verdade, tentei finalizar o capítulo ainda quando voltei de férias, mas ficou uma bosta, então deletei. Depois destes meses todos, consegui alguma coisa que me deixasse no mínimo contente. Quebrei a promessa de colocar o Sirius neste capítulo, porque quis dar mais suspense. Tudo bem, é mentira. Não coloquei o Sirius neste capítulo porque todas as tentativas foram frustradas e ficaram um lixo. Mas desta vez apareceu o James (s2) e o Severus (_spoiler #que vai ter uma importância mais tarde#)._ Sem contar que a Tonks ficou mais "pano de fundo" neste capítulo.

Aquele meu momento _Lost - tudo tem uma conexão _também ficou meio idiota. x.x Paciência² pra vocês que estão lendo...

Enfim, agradecimentos de sempre à todas que leram, em especial pra _Felpa_ que deu o impulso-mor pra que este capítulo saísse agora.

Bessos!


End file.
